conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitel Hymmnos
Common Vitel Note is a fan-made dialect of Hymmnos, a language created by Akira Tsuchiya for the game Ar tonelico. It is used primarily by male reyvateils on the Cor Varda server. You can visit the original Hymmnos conlang here: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Hymmnos =Setting= Vitel Hymmnos was made by Naau Resya Vitel for the purpose of serving as the dialect of the Cor Varda server, which hosts male reyvateils. Because normal reyvateil power was surpressed by the Y chromosome, a new derivative from the original Tsukikanade power was made. This power was created using the discoveries of ancient Tsukikanade texts from under the Sea of Death and of a new discovery on waves, which allowed the formation of Static D-waves using the power accessible by male reyvateils. The grammar of Vitel is mostly alike to that of Standard Hymmnos; however, because of the necessary conditions for the creation of Song Magic using this alternative method, some changes were made in order to facilitate that. Background and Usage The dialect focuses on the emotions of the singer's surroundings. To fully draw power from it, understanding of others and also support from others is needed. The support doesn't have to be a friendly support or support from admiration, but a synchronization of mutual feelings. The dialect is primarily focused on the leadership aspect of beings, and connection with the world. In a deeper explanation, the singer uses the Dynamic H-Waves (Feelings) of his or her surroundings in order to power the song. Because the Dynamic H-Waves of just one person is too small to make anything effective using the Cor Varda server, the feelings of others must also be sent. The song is most easily powered when the surrounding Dynamic H-waves are similar to that of the singer. The singer may also be able to influence the Feelings of the surroundings in order to power the song. This method is ordinarily difficult and may result in failure to produce Song Magic. However, in this method, feelings such as fear, rage, and despair are more easily utilized than that of protection, happiness, or neutrality. If the surrounding feelings are different from that of the singer, the singer may still use those feelings and transmit them to the server, as long as the varying feelings are accurately transmitted. =Grammar= All songs in Vitel dialect have the title of INTER_(name)/. Opening Sequence Each song begins with the following sequence: cor varda >> enter code en chsee theme/. = or message The code is the identification of that reyvateil in Cor Varda, essentially, their Hymn Code. It has two sections: one describing the level of the reyvateil and the second the order of their registration in the server. The Hymn codes used in the Ar tonelico server would also be accepted by the server. The theme is one word which summarizes the intent of the song. or Message is a result, action, or consequence of the theme. Example: :cor varda >> enter 0x0 :en chsee POPICA/. = chsee mea zodal. :(I will enter myself into the server of Cor Varda, and cause change in myself, becoming Nature- That will change into my death.) The word chsee, which ordinarily means a physical change, refers to emotional or spiritual change in the opening sequence. Basic Grammar Vitel Note follows the Subject-Verb-Object format. Unlike Standard Hymmnos, however, the subject in Vitel is not automatically "I". Because it takes in the Feelings of the surroundings, the subject may also be that of a Tree, a Person, or any other object which has existence in this world. As long as the subject of the sentence can produce Dynamic H-Waves, it can be used in Vitel Hymmnos, which basically means that anything can be used as the subject. Also, several subjects and emotions may be used in Vitel dialect, but we'll get into that later. First, let's look at a simple sentence in Vitel. :mea >> 412= chs sarla-> mea. :(I am fairly happy and want it to last, and I turn myself into a song.) The first word in a sentence is the subject, followed by the sign >>. After >> are the emotion sounds, represented by numbers. The first Emotion Sound indicates the intensity of the emotion, the second indicates the type of emotion, and the third indicates whether you want it to last or not or the context in which the emotion is felt. In a simple sentence with only one subject, the = sign is used after the emotion sounds. Then, the verb and object are placed in the sentence. The object affected by the verb is placed after ->, which means "this is done towards...". The -> will be explained more in depth later on. End result: :mea >> 412= chs sarla-> mea. :(subject) >> (emotions)= (verb) (object)-> (affected object) Also, words from all dialects can be used in Vitel, except for Pastalia verbs, "-eh", "-aye", and "-za", which can only be used in Dialect Inclusion. Pronouns Vitel uses the same pronouns as Standard Hymmnos. The pronouns are different depending on whether they are used as a subject or as an object. From the Main Hymmnos conlang: Adjectives From the Main Hymmnos Conlang: Adjectives always come before the noun they affect, as we can see from these examples: :ridalnae sol ciel :(irreplaceable world) :tyui frawr :(small flower) Use of Particles (Prepositions/Postpositions) From the Main Hymmnos Conlang: If you need to use particles (or as we also know them, prepositions), you can insert them between the verb and the object. It's only needed if the action of the verb affects something other than yourself, though. For example, "tes", a particle meaning "to", can be used here: :Was yea erra melenas tes ar ciel :(I will be eternally glad to give my love to this world) But not here: :Was yea ra sonwe hymmnos mea :(I will be glad to sing my song) This is because on the first sentence, the action of 'love' affects something outside of the subject, whereas on the second sentence the action is not affecting an object outside of the subject. The -> symbol should not be confused with prepositions/particles. To explain its use, let's look at the sentence from before. :mea >> 412= chs sarla-> mea. :(I am fairly happy and want it to last, and I turn myself into a song.) The -> is used to show that the object that turns into a song is mea. So, it can be said that when an action is performed on something, you can use the -> symbol to show the object that the action is performed on. It does not have to be used in all cases, but should be used when there are several objects in the sentence to avoid confusion of the sentence's meaning. Ownership When indicating that one noun owns another, place the 'owning' noun in front of the 'owned' noun. :dorn brinch :(Tree's branch) :Aurica forlinden :Aurica's village Punctuation All sentences must end with ., ..., !, or ?. Negative Form Placing the word non in front of a word will change it into a negative of the word, or a word with the opposite meaning of the original. :non briyante :(Cries of despair, cries of sorrow) :non walaka :(Not walking, do not walk, stay still) Passive Voice From the Main Hymmnos Conlang: If you want to change a verb into a passive voice, insert a "re" before the verb that you want to modify. For example, placing a "re" to the verb of this sentence: :mea >> 552=gyuss lir. :(I'm embracing the light) Changes it into a passive voice statement: :mea >> 552=re gyuss lir. :(I'm being embraced by the light) Position Marking From the Main Hymmnos Conlang: If you want to indicate that something is inside, over, or in front of something else, you can insert a position marking particle before the noun that indicates the position. Use "ween" for inside, "won" for over, and "folten" for before and in front of. (There isn't yet a known particle for "below".) For example: :won dor :(over the earth) :ween kapa :(inside the water) :folten forlinden :(in front of the village) Dialect Inclusion Standard Hymmnos, Pastalia Hymmnos, and Risshizentsukuyomi can be used in Vitel. At the start of the lines, the sign => is used, and the last line must end in '/.' However, all lines with the exception of the last one must still follow Vitel punctuation rules. Example: :=> xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje. :xA sorr kLYUvLYUrUrU du qejyu. :Was au ga vit sor. :Was guwo ga kiafa sor/. Some grammar rules may not be used in Vitel. These currently consist of Binasphere from Standard Hymmnos and Function from Pastalia Hymmnos. Advanced Grammar After you get used to constructing simple sentences in Vitel, you can give a shot at creating more complicated sentences. Emotionless Sentences An emotionless sentence has no power and cannot be recognized by the server, and will not result in Song Magic. At most, it will have minimal magical effect. To construct an emotionless sentence, just take out the emotion part of the sentence. :mea=walaka ween tim. :(I walk in time.) In an emotionless sentence, you cannot use //: or the Interaction symbols, which you will see in the following sections. Multiple Subjects and Emotions When there is more than one subject in a sentence, they will either have the same emotions or different emotions, and will either perform the same action or different actions. I'll list out the possible cases and explain them... 1. The main subject at the beginning of the sentence feels the emotion and performs an action. Then, a second subject (that does not have an emotion) performs an action. :cor varda >> 000= accrroad pauwel -> rre mea sonwe. :(The tower gives me power, and I that power to sing.) This is most similar to the format of Standard Hymmnos, where the emotion is still of the main subject, but there's another subject performing an action. However, as you can see, rre ''is used in front of ''mea. Whenever there is another subject that performs an action after the =, and that subject does not have Emotion sounds, rre is placed in front of it. 2. The main subject and the side subject both feel the same emotion and perform the same action. :mea >> 412//:warden= sonwe sos walasye. :(The world and I happily sing for the people.) Here, after the Emotion Sounds the sign '//:' is placed, and after it the side subject. The rest of the sentence continues as normal. You can use as many of the '//:' as you want, but if the singer uses a subject that does not have the same emotions or perform the same action, then the sentence is nullified and the server will not process it. 3. The two subjects have different emotions, but perform the same actions. :mea >> 412= sonwe sos walasye= warden >> 560. :(While I am happy and the world is wishful, we sing for the people.) Essentially, this is two sentences put together, mirroring each other. After the end of the first sentence, put another =, then the subject and emotions. 4. The two subjects have the same emotions, but perform different actions. :mea >> 412=khal walasye //:warden= ousye walasye. :(I'm happy to protect the people and the world is happy to attack the people.) Here is a reappearance of the //: sign. It's used to show another subject with the same emotion, and in its position at the end of the first sentence, allows the second subject to perform a different action. 5. The two subjects have different emotions and different actions. This one is more complicated than the others, so it will be explained in a different section. Interactions between Subjects When there are two subjects with different emotions and actions, you use an Interaction symbol to show the relationship the actions have with each other. - <-x-> : Indicates actions go against/oppose each other - >-x-> : The first action is directed to the second action - <-x-< : The second action is directed to the first action - >-x-< : Both actions aid each other/join together Example :mea >> 330=khal walasye <-x-> warden >> 546= ousye walasye. :(I'm a little scared, but I protect the people, while the world hatefully attacks them.) :yorr >> 312=fernia >-x-> mea >> 535=pic -> yor enesse. :(You smile contently at me, who realizes despairingly your feelings.) :lasye >> 684=zahha sos yanyaue qejyu >-x-< sechel >> 562= presia -> lasye zwihander. :(The boy advances courageously for the sake of his precious people, as the city prays for his victory. =Pronunciation= Numbers From the main Hymmnos Conlang: *'Nel' - 0 *'Nnoi' - 1 *'Ji' - 2 *'Dri' - 3 *'Fef' - 4 *'Vira' - 5 *'Ixe' - 6 *'Hept' - 7 *'Oct' - 8 *'Nei' - 9 *'Dec'/de - 10 *'Hec'/he - 100 *'Kik'/ki - 1000 *'Mik'/mi - 10000 The second form of the decimals is used when combining, in a manner similar to Japanese. For instance, jide is 20 and kik octohe ixede octo is 1868. The Emotion Sounds are pronounced as individual numbers. So, if the sentence is mea >> 424= sonwe anw sol ciel., it would be pronounced as mea tras fef ji fef meen sonwe anw sol ciel. =Lexicon= Words that can only be used in the Cor Varda server. All are of the Common Vitel Note dialect. =Example text= INTER_FAU_REVM/. cor varda >> enter 0x0 en chs POPICA/. = chsee mea zodal. non briyante >> 637= re kiafa mea oriye. The cries of humanity reach my ears. mea >> 535= fountaina ess mea dorn en enne non re aulla. I hide further in my tree, hoping I will not be found. mea >> 325= wis tyui faura. I am but a little bird. mea >> 565= knawa rre whou suwant -> mea. Who would save me, I wonder... mea >> 535= non pagle <-x-< denera >> 012= llizz aulla. I do not speak, fearing I will be found. rudje fayra >> 476= gyuss omnis sefanl. Red flames reach the end of the forest. ryewa siance >> 627= morto <-x-< mea >> 638= vit. The overgrown paradise dies in loneliness, and I watch this with despair. mea >> 444= non yanje naja vl mea shellan. It is too late to escape from my cage. mea hueaf fwal >> 000= accrroad gatyunla -> mea. My useless wings will send me to hell. mea >> 667= wearequewie rre popica suwant vl fayra -> mea... Engulfed by flames, oh nature, please save me...